Remnants
by areallyniceperson
Summary: Blaine comes home late from the Belasco Theater, where he's playing the role of Hedwig. Kurt wants to cuddle him but Blaine still has remnants of Hedwig all over him. Fluffy fic inspired by meeting Darren Criss at the stage door after Hedwig and the Angry Inch.


**A/N: I haven't written anything in ages and thought I would have more time this summer… which didn't happen. I'm free the entire month of August, though, and hope to get a lot more writing done then… maybe even update some older fics, hmm? Enjoy this stupid little ficlet that was inspired by the fact that I'm in NYC and hugged Darren Criss last night. :D**

 **Summary: Blaine comes home late from the Belasco Theater, where he's playing the role of Hedwig. Kurt wants to cuddle him but Blaine still has remnants of Hedwig all over him.**

Kurt was draped across the couch, blanket pulled up to his waist as he flipped another page of his magazine. He reached over and picked up his mug of tea, taking a sip before setting it back down on their small coffee table. He glanced at the magazine for a few more moments before glancing at his watch.

 _1:03 AM_.

Kurt sighed quietly. Blaine was getting home later and later –or earlier and earlier, depending on how you look at it—each night. Kurt wasn't bitter about it, don't get him wrong –he knows Blaine's out late because he wants to sign each and every playbill, accept each and every gift, make each and every one of those fans waiting by the stage door smile. Sweet, gentle, soft-spoken Blaine… that's just who he is.

And Kurt loves it.

Until it keeps Blaine out into the wee hours of the morning.

Their schedules were conflicting during Blaine's run at _Hedwig and the Angry Inch_. Kurt's work kept him at the office most afternoons, and Blaine had to be at the theater each evening three hours before the show, in order to get his makeup done in time. Since he was out so late, Blaine had been sleeping in to lunch, and Kurt always had work.

It was tough.

But Kurt knew that despite the scheduling conflicts, Blaine is doing what he loves –and so is Kurt. They're making it work, and Kurt's proud of that. They're finally doing what they love, together.

Kurt finally closes the magazine and gets up from the couch, taking the little bit of his tea and dumping it into the kitchen sink. He's washing his mug out when he hears a _thump_ against their door –the tell-tale sign that Blaine is home. He listens as Blaine fumbles with the key, slowly opens the door, face pressed against it as he opens it and slides inside their cozy apartment.

"Well look who finally decided to come home," Kurt giggled quietly, rinsing his mug out and setting it on the dish rack to dry.

Blaine yawned and smiled sleepily at Kurt, closing the door and kicking his loafers off. "Mmmmm. Hi."

Kurt smiled fondly. He loved the few minutes they caught each night when Blaine finally comes home. Blaine is always tired, which means Blaine is especially cuddly. And Kurt loves it when Blaine is especially cuddly. "I see the swarms of teenage girls have finally released you back to me," he teased.

Blaine gave him a tired smile and dropped his small backpack on the floor. "You know I can't help it, Kurt, they wait out there for _hours_ and all they want is for me to say hello and sign something."

"I know," Kurt hummed, finally making his way over to Blaine and wrapping his arms around him. "You're such a sweetheart, that's why they love you so much. That's why _I_ love you so much."

Blaine tucked his face into Kurt's neck. "I thought they loved me because of my talent and magnificent thighs," he whined.

Kurt laughed and held Blaine a little tighter. "That too." He held Blaine for a while longer, nose, nuzzled into his husband's curls before he finally pulled away. "Alright, let's get you into—oh _hell_ no."

He tried to brush the trail of glitter off of his new silk pajamas, but to no avail. "Is it on my face, too? Tell me it's not on my face, Blaine, I've already moisturized."

Blaine whined and looked up at Kurt, eyes comically wide and sad. "I'm _sorry_ , Kurt…"

"I've told you that those makeup remover wipes don't get the glitter off! You need to use—"

"I know, I know, the liquid kind with the cotton pads," Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry, it just all slides south during the show and then I can't get it off, or it ends up places I don't even realize."

Kurt shook his head and went to their ensuite bathroom, Blaine following at his heels. "I just don't understand why they insist on putting blue glitter all over your beautiful face when they know you're just going to sweat it off half an hour into the show." He dabbed a cotton pad against the opening of his makeup remover (which he keeps for his concealer, because men have bad skin days too, thank you very much) and starts swiping at his face, cleaning off the glitter before beginning to wipe Blaine down as well.

Blaine scrunched his nose as Kurt cleaned him off, delicately stroking at his skin with the cotton pad to get the remnants of Hedwig off of his face. "I'm sorry," he said again, voice quiet.

Kurt finished wiping off Blaine's face and neck before pressing a soft kiss between his wonderfully thick brows. "I know you are," he whispered "It's okay."

Blaine yawned and smiled up at Kurt, rocking onto his tip-toes to peck Kurt's forehead, too. "How was work today? I forgot to ask."

"Nothing particularly exciting," Kurt smiled, lifting Blaine's arms up so he could take his shirt off. "Come on, let's get you undressed and into bed. You look exhausted."

Blaine frowned. "But I wanted to stay up with you, I haven't really seen you in two or three days…"

Kurt smiled fondly and tugged Blaine back into their bedroom, helping him out of his pants before crawling into bed and tugging the cool sheets around them. "We'll just cuddle, then."

"I'm not tired," Blaine yawned stubbornly, eyes drooping.

"Sure you aren't," Kurt whispered, cuddling Blaine close so that he was tucked up against his chest.

"Mmhmmm…" Blaine hummed quietly before he closed his eyes and fell asleep, fingers curled into Kurt's pajama shirt.


End file.
